Sparks Fly
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: After being physically and mentally abused by Charles, Esme escapes to a secluded and tiny town: Forks, WA. There she meets Carlisle-a man who doesn t trust himself. Will they trust their hearts or never love again? ALL HUMAN! Please read!
1. Choir Practice

**Sparks Fly-Chapter 1**

**Okay this is my second fanfic and it's sort of religious, but I'm Lutheran, not Catholic, so please tell me how I'm doing (it's called reviewing!)! Thank you all my faithful readers and I hope you enjoy! I love you all! (mwa mwa)**

**AliceCullenSisters (AKA Hannah Banana)**

**PS-there will be a future lemon sometime within the storyline but I'm not so good at romance, so...stay tuned anyways!**

Esme's POV:

I silently approached the small building, just off of the huge church.

I sighed as I pushed through the heavy doors, which stated:

St. Ana's Cathedral-

Rev. Marcus Cullen.

A young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes was sitting at a metal desk with many papers piled up. She smiled sweetly and greeted me.

I asked her where the choir was meeting. She said to go to the balcony in the cathedral and if I needed anything, to ask for Miss Swan, her.

I thanked her quickly and hurried of into the direction of the cathedral.

I walked up to the balcony of the cathedral and seated myself next to a small woman with cropped jet-black hair.

She smiled at me and told me her name was Alice Brandon and she asked my name. "Esme Platt," my last name rolled of my tongue, as I hadn't been a Platt in years.

The conductor told us to get out our hymnals and turn to page 562. I slowly turned to the correct page in the thick book and stood up straight along with the 17 other choir members.

The conductor raised her arms and I began to sing, the sweet sound of the sopranos sitting near me.

I looked up at her once more, and that's when I saw him. Radiant blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, a muscular yet lean body. He stood in the doorway of the balcony, listening, and staring straight at me.

I stiffened, and tried to focus on the music, failing utterly, and ending up staring straight back. His bright eyes cut through me like I was jello.

I closed my eyes, once again focusing back on the song that was almost over.

After the last note was played, my eyes shot back to the doorway, but my heart dropped when I saw that he was gone.

Carlisle's POV:

I walked silently up the winding stairs that led to the balcony.

The sweet sound of the woman's choir drifted throughout the neighborhood. I often sat and listened to them, the 17 women all singing with such joy and enthusiasm really was exhilarating.

But what I saw stopped me in my tracks-a new woman with long, curly, caramel colored hair sat in the front row next to Alice.

She suddenly glanced over at me, locking her emerald green eyes with my blue ones. I kept my eyes on her until she looked away, breaking my trance.

I turned away, almost running down the twisted staircase.

Taking big steps all the way to my fathers office, I closed and latched the door behind me, finding that it was empty. I took a deep breath as her face clouded my thoughts.

This is not happening, I thought to myself, not since Rose...ugh!

I mentally slapped myself for thinking of my previous girlfriend, whose life I'd ruined with one stupid decision. One that would cause her grief until the day she died.

The woman's face once again drifted into my stricken mind, and several questions arose.

What was her name?

Where did she come from?

When could I see her again?

I'll just have to ask Alice, I told myself, surely she'll have some answers.

**Its a small button below me-even if you don't review, say hi Pweez? (batts eyelashes and curls lip) 3 reviews for the next chapter!**


	2. Coffeehouse Backstory

**Sparks Fly-Chapter 2**

**Hello again! Okay this chapter will include a little back story of both Esme and Carlisle. I am still recovering from the flu so this chapter will probably be a little sucky. But...I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**AliceCullenSisters**

**P.S. A special shout-out to Alice or Alibaba for read and re-reading the chapters I have done! Check out her stories too! Once again, thank you all of my faithful readers who have taken the time to read and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them! ;-D**

Esme's POV:

When choir practice was over, I could not get my mind off this blonde-haired mystery man. A thousand questions filled my head:

Who was he?

What was his name?

How could I meet him...and when?

I sighed and Alice tapped me on my back. When I turned around to face her, I was surprised how much shorter she was standing up. "A couple of girls are going out for a drink, would you like to come?" she looked at me hopefully.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "Why not?" I smiled at her as she led me out the door, following several other women.

"So Esme, darling, where did you come from?" a woman with honey colored hair asked me.

I almost choked on my coffee. Alice looked at me with an excited expression.

"Yeah, Esme, where did you come from? What happened?" she asked.

I looked at them. "You really do not want to know," I told them, but they still pushed.

"C'mon Esme, please?" a brown haired woman asked.

I took a deep breath. "You really want to know?" I asked. They all nodded, and I bit my lip, rolling up my sleeves and removing my scarf, revealing the yellowing bruises and scars all over my body. They all gasped.

"What happened to you?" Alice looked at me like I was a china doll, able to be broken at any second.

"My mother and father forced me to go out with this awful man name Charles, and when proposed to me, he did it in front of my parents so I couldn't say no. After the wedding, he showed the real side of himself. Everyday when he came home from the bar drunk as can be, Charles would abuse me senseless," Alice gasped, "and leave me to fend for myself. I was his personal slave for 7 years until I became pregnant and escaped, just barely, but I did," I stopped.

The woman with the honey colored hair stared at me with wide eyes. "How in the hell did you bear with that, that..." she was cut off by Alice.

"Renee! Shh! She's going to continue! Now shut up!" she turned to me. "What happened to the child?" she caught my expression and her mouth dropped open.

"He...died?" she looked hurt. I nodded.

"Are you okay dear?" She looked at me with a concerned expression, they all did.

"Now I am," I smiled at all of them. "So...who is everybody?"

Alice gasped and got to her feet. "Oh my! Where did I put my manners!" she started pointing at each of the women around the table.

"Renee, Carmen, Charlotte, Tanya," she gestured to each of them, "Meet Esme, Esme, meet Renee, Carmen, Charlotte, & Tanya!"

I smiled and greeted each of them.

Alice giggled and once again got to her feet. "In other words, Renee, the big-mouth, Carmen, the social butterfly, Charlotte, the cowgirl, and Tanya, the wild flirt!" she giggled and they all gave her the death glare.

I chuckled at their reactions, and sipped at my coffee again, once again drifting back to my own thoughts-the blonde man that stood at the entrance to the balcony. I smiled at my own thoughts.

Tanya caught my expression. "Ooooh, somebody's smitten! Esme, sweetheart! What is it, hmm?" she coaxed.

I quickly cleared my throught and sat straighter in the seat. "What?" I asked waking up out of my trance.

She smiled at me. "C'mon, Ez-what's your secret?"

My stomach jumped. "What? I can't daydream?"

She laughed. "When you daydream, it usually means you have someone to daydream about," she smirked.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said standing up and walking away from the table, waving goodbye to all of the girls.

Carlisle's POV:

I drummed my fingers on the mahogany desk in my fathers office. I had not been out for 2 hours, just sitting inside, thinking about that beautiful woman that had been sitting next to Alice Brandon in the balcony.

I could not get my mind off her.

But as soon as I thought about introducing myself to her, thoughts fluttered about Rosalie, my ex-girlfriend. What happened to her...she could not bear with what I did to her, and I didn't blame her either.

One night, one really bad decision, was all it took to ruin both of our lives.

I got her pregnant, and we made plans to get married after the baby was born. We were happy, very happy, until the night that the child was born, he turned blue and died.

Hours and many tears later, we received news that Rosalie would never bear children again.

After leaving the hospital, she dumped me as if I did not mean a thing to her.

But I probably didn't.

I sighed and slowly rose from the desk. I could not ruin another woman's life like this.

But I don't think I could stay away.

**Please please please with a Prada bag on top review! I am begging you! I love you all and I hoped you enjoyed! 2 more reviews for the next chapter! Thank y'all!**


	3. Thinking

**Sparks Fly-Chapter 3**

**Hello again, my peeples! I hope you enjoy this quickie chap! It's gonna be just a fast one, but Carlisle goes in search of Esme! Yay! By the way, is Ez a good nickname for her or not? Tell me what ya think! So here we go!**

**Hannie Bananie!**

Carlisle's POV:

I rushed out the door and fled down the corridor. I knew what I had to do.

Hurrying to the secretary's desk, I smiled as I approached Bella casually. She straightened as she saw me coming up.

"Mr. Cullen, hi, Uh... Here... Are... Your... Father's... Messages?" she handed me a stack of papers about an inch thick, but I shook my head.

"I was actually wondering if you knew where Alice was. Alice Brandon?" I asked.

She looked disappointed. "Oh...yeah, she and a couple of her friends went out for some coffee," she looked at me sideways.

"Thanks, Bella," I said as I darted through the front doors.

Esme's POV:

As I stepped into the icy streets just outside the coffeehouse, I took in the scents all around me:

Sweet smelling coffee beans from the shop behind me, gasoline from the cars passing by, my perfume, everything.

I started walking along the shops in this new town, my new home: Forks, Washington.

It was small, rained all the time, had good restaurants, and I had found the cutest little house that I could redecorate to my taste. My kind of town.

I stopped in several shops for items to redecorate with, an several good finds later, I headed home, my arms filled with bags.

My bags spilled open on the counter and I looked at the time: 8:32 P. M. Wow, time flys!

Over the next several hours, I had scoured my shopping bags again and again, arranging and rearranging the items.

I flopped into bed around 11, but as soon as I hit the mattress, that blonde mystery man flooded my thoughts. I sat in my bed for hours, just thinking, thinking of him.

Alice's POV:

I sat talking with the girls for a long time after Ez left. We sifted through several topics: choir, Ez, our jobs, that kind of thing.

When I was refilling my coffee, Carlisle burst through the door, breathing heavily. I stared at him. "Alice...! Ugh-hello?" he smiled cheesily.

I looked at him sideways. "What are you doing here?" I asked. The girls had turned to look at us by this time.

He thought for a second. "Ugh...do you...uh...know a girl with...um...caramel-colored hair?"

I just stared. He meant Esme. "What's it to you, choir boy?" I challenged.

He bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Uh... I don't really know, but I need to, Alice, please! I know you do!" he pleaded.

I chuckled. "I just wanted to hear you beg, Carl," I giggled again at his expression. He dispised being called Carl.

"Her name is Esme, but still, why do you need to know, choir boy?" Renee chimed in, coming up behind me.

He shrugged. "She's a new member then?" I nodded. "Good," he walked out the door.

**How should he meet Esme? At the church service the next morning? At choir? In a random place? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**


	4. The Balcony Incident

_Sparks Fly-Chapter 4_

_Hello! Thank you to funkyfish1996, EsmexCarlisle, Just4Me, & CarlisleandEsme for finally reviewing (and yes I will take your advice)! They told me that they should meet at the church service-so once again-winging it! Wish me luck and enjoy!_

_Hannah Elisabeth Lynn Banana_

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

_**I sighed in relief as I stepped out of the coffeehouse. Alice could kill you if she wanted to. But she gave me what I needed- Esme, I think that was her name and a beautiful one at that, would be at the service tomorrow morning.**_

_**When I arrived at my small apartment, I headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.**_

_**I slid into bed after the shower and quickly fell asleep, and dreams of a certain green-eyed girl filled my head.**_

_**I woke early, showered and dressed, and headed for the church. It didn't take me long to get there, I only lived 3 blocks from it.**_

_**My father was in his office, so I stepped inside.**_

_**"Carlisle," he greeted me without looking up.**_

_**"Father." I walked to the shadowed corner next to his desk, reviewing today's sermon.**_

_**"It is nearly 10:00, Father, people are arriving. You should be out there soon."**_

_**"Yes, I'll be a minute. The woman's choir is performing today, so I needed to get this new girl prepared for it... Esme Platt it looks like. She should be coming in..." he was cut of by the door opening, and she stepped in.**_

_**"Ahh, yes, Miss Platt, here are your things," my father handed her a bundle of papers from his desk.**_

_**I strode out of the shadows, and I caught her eye.**_

_**Her eyes widened and she snatched the music from my fathers hand, mumbling a thank you to him. She quickly walked out, leaving the door open behind her.**_

_**I followed without a second thought, closing the door behind me before my father could object.**_

_**Her loosely curled hair swayed behind her as she traipsed down the hall. I quickly followed, not making a sound.**_

_**Esme's POV:**_

_**I arrived at the church at 10 o'clock on the dot. Alice had called me to tell me to pick up the music in the priest's office.**_

_**I found the door and took a breath before entering the office, then opened the door.**_

_**"Ahh, yes, Miss Platt, here are your things," a short stalky man stood up from the mahogany desk in the center of the room.**_

_**But then, he stepped out of the shadows. I quickly grabbed the papers from the priest's hands and thanked him, scrambling out the door.**_

_**I heard the door close behind me as I headed to the balcony.**_

_**I was the first one there, so I shuffled the music on my stand. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I spun around, coming face to face with him.**_

_**I blushed and stepped back, knocking the papers off the stand. "Shit..." I mumbled as I bent down to pick them up. I heard him chuckle.**_

_**Then he bent down to help me. I smiled at him, and he returned it. He handed them all back to me. "Thanks," I said.**_

_**"You're very welcome," his voice was like velvet. "So, I scared you," I nodded, "You're Esme, right?" I nodded again. I was about to ask him how he knew my name, bit he answered before I could ask-"Alice."**_

_**"Ah-I can see that," I said, and he laughed.**_

_**"I'm Carlisle...Carlisle Cullen, it's nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand.**_

_**"Esme Platt," I replied, laughing.**_

_**I smiled at him for what felt like hours until Alice came barreling up the stairs, and Carlisle stepped away from me. I hadn't been aware of how close we were. But I wasn't comfortable with the new found distance between us.**_

_**Alice grabbed my arm and pulled away from him, up to my seat. I looked back where Carlisle had been standing, but he was gone. My heart thumped, but I hoped I could see him again...soon.**_

_**Okay, I hope this did it, and I hope to have another chapter up soon! Thank you peeps! Review! Pweez? =•]**_


	5. Denying and Lying

**Sparks Fly-Chapter 5**

**Denying and Lying**

**Hiya! This is gonna be a quick chappy, where they are replaying the meeting in their heads and Alice confronts Esme. I'm really tired 'cuz it's almost 11 and I just had volleyball practice for 3 hours, so this might not be as good as I would hope. Also, some of you asked how old they were. Carlisle is around 28, and Esme is around 27. Enjoy!**

**Hannah Elisabeth Lynn Banana-My New Nickname**

Carlisle's POV:

What did I just do?

I couldn't, wouldn't, ruin another woman's life. And Esme is so sweet and kind, I just couldn't.

As soon as Alice swept her away, I dashed down the steps and at the bottom, I ran straight into my father.

He was a stout man, very short, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I definitely got the hair and eye color from him, though I got my height from my mother.

"And where do you think you're going?" he confronted me. I tried to go around him, but he grasped my shoulder. For a man his size, he had a lot of strength.

"Stop, Carlisle," he commanded me, but I struggled out of his grip and stumbled back away from him, and continued down the corridor. I needed to be alone.

Esme's POV:

"I knew it!" Alice accused. I looked up, and she stood into front of me, arms crossed, and tapping her foot.

I cleared my throat as I looked back down at my music. "You knew what exactly?"

"You're smitten for Choir Boy!" she declared. My gaze lifted and I stared at her. "I do not know what you are talking about, Ali."

She smiled. "I think I do, Ez. Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen?"

I bit my lip, and as soon as I tried to deny it again, she stopped me. "I know you, and do you want to know a secret?"

"Alice, I am not in the mood for games!" I said sternly. I was a teacher, so I was good at it.

She continued on, ignoring my warning. "He ran all the way to the coffeehouse looking for you last night about an hour after you left."

I was shocked. "But how...when...WHY?"

She shrugged and smirked at me. "He must feel the same way you do, Ez. Now hurry up, the bell is going to ring in a minute or two, and we preform first."

Just as we finished our conversation, the girls came in, and we set our things up, ready for the bell to chime.

**Okay sorry this is super short but it was just supposed to be a filler anyway so, pleez review and check out my profile to see how I came up with this story and my inspiration!**

**Luv ya lotz!**


	6. The Great Escape

Sparks Fly-Chapter 6

Hola!

Me llama Hannah. Tengo que irme? Hehe, Spanish is fun! Okay, this chapter is Carlisle going to his secluded (or not so secluded) spot to relax and Esme daydreaming. Enjoy!

The Great Escape

Carlisle's POV

I dashed past the front desk, Miss Swan, and through the doorway, all the way to my Volvo. I loved my car, in fact, enough to wash and polish it twice a week.

I hurriedly clicked the remote, and it blinked to life as I slid into the drivers seat. I knew exactly where I had to go.

A few minutes later, I pulled into Washington Central Park's lot. I backed into a spot and climbed out, taking in everything around me.

Birds chirped, cars drove on the main road back into town, and the grass' smell drifted to where I was standing. I slowly traced the painted on footprints over to the sidewalk, and lazily strolled down it, letting two jogging women pass me.

As an attempt to clear my mind, I refused to think of Esme. At all.

Well, until the time was right, of course.

Esme's POV

As I ran through the scales, several people stirred downstairs, over the balcony.

I shifted uncomfortably, and Alice nodded at me and continued to count on her fingers. She was filling in for the instructor today, so I didn't have her next to me to comfort my nerves. I still got jittery during performances. I took a deep breath.

Several other girls had arrived since my encounter with Carlisle, but not everyone was here.

I couldn't get him out of my head. His tousled blonde hair, clear blue eyes, his muscular body, ugh!

I stopped myself and tried to focus on the music. He wouldn't want me, anyway, I thought as the final set of scales ended.

All through the service, even after we were done performing, I thought about Carlisle.

His bright eyes looking into mine, leaning closer and capturing my lips with his.

That vision kept replaying itself over and over again. I wondered where he had disappeared to.

When I finally managed to escape my Carlisle themed thoughts, I let my eyes wander to the priest. He was short but had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Carlisle's. I slowly replaced the priest's feature's with Carlisle's, and that's when I made the connection: Marcus Cullen was Carlisle's father!

What do ya think? I sorta wrote this chapter in pieces so I hope it fit together! OMG-Eclipse came out last night and I stayed up until 2 in the morning watching it! I luv u guys!


	7. In A Tree

Sparks Fly-Chapter 7

Hello again my peeples! I hope you enjoyed the previous choppy even though it was super short. This one is gonna be when they meet up after the service. Enjoys!

H. E. L. Banana

In A Tree

Carlisle's POV

I had walked around the single-mile path twice when I decided to return to the cathedral. I took a final look at my surroundings and then climbed into my Volvo warily, but wanting to get back Esme.

I parked my car in my designated spot and clambered out of the seat. The early November air was freezing.

Making my way to the front desk, I could see that Bella had went on her break. I realized that I had been gone for nearly 2 hours.

I hung my coat on one of the silver hooks in foyer and hurried to the balcony.

On the way up the stairs, I could see the church was cleared out, only a few men lingered at the front, speaking with my father.

I continued up the steps, and walked by the first pew, but I stopped in my tracks as I heard footsteps behind me.

Esme's POV

I gathered all my things up and shuffled slowly down the stairs.

I wandered down the hallways slowly, absorbed in thought.

Where'd he go?

Where is he now?

When could I see him again?

Th last two questions were answered almost immediately.

Carlisle pranced through the front doors, just as I ducked for cover behind the front desk. He continued down the corridor, stopping to hang his coat on a hook. He walked on toward the the church.

I am so not doing this, I thought to myself as I stood up quickly and tiptoed after him.

He stopped to peer around the corner before continuing up the stairs, and I quickly followed.

As I climbed the first few steps, they squeaked, but he didn't notice, thankfully. I ascended the staircase very carefully, not making any noises, and I sighed in relief. I slapped a hand over my mouth. No reaction.

I followed him several behind as he passed the first pew, bit he suddenly stopped. My eyes widened, and I stopped breathing altogether. He turned to face me, a smile spread across his pale pink lips.

I blushed and took a step away from him to steady my nerves. "Oh god Carlisle, I'm sorry, I just wanted to..."

He interrupted me. "Esme, you talk to much," he said, putting his finger to my lips, and motioning down to the front of the church, where 3 men were talking in hushed tones. One was the priest-Carlisle's father-and the other two, I did not recognize.

I pointed down to them. "Your father, am I correct?"

He looked at me sideways and nodded, the smile still plastered on his lips.

I looked into his inviting crystal clear blue eyes, and he leaned forward, closer to me. All was quiet, even our breathing was shallow and barely recognizable, except for the voices of the men downstairs.

He lifted his hand to brush the loose strands of hair away from my face, his opposite arm weaving it's way behind back, entwining even closer together. It seemed as if he was looking into my soul. He leaned forward so that our foreheads were pressed together. I smiled and closed the distance between us.

We were kissing.

How did ya like it? Review Pleez and thank you! Any suggestions on what happens next?


	8. Why?

Sparks Fly-Chapter 8

Hello peeps! Okay so we got the kiss (almost) outta the way, so you'll see what happens next!

Why?

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe it: we were kissing.

I swore I wouldn't do this, but I couldn't stop myself. I slowly parted my lips and licked her bottom one. She eagerly came out to meet me.

She tasted so good, and I tightened my grip on her, moving it toward her waistline. She yelped, and pulled out of my grip.

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry! That was uncalled for, I'm soo-" She cut me off with a peck on the lips.

I looked at her confused, but what she showed me next explained everything.

Esme's POV

I lifted my sweater, uncovering my bruised hip. His eyes widened.

"Shit, Esme, what happened? Who did this? Did I? Oh my god Esme! I'm so sorry!" he continued, but I pecked his lips once more to quiet him.

"Carlisle, you didn't do this. Just sssh," I motioned to the men once more, "Do you really want to know everything?" He nodded as soon as it came out of my mouth.

I took a deep breath. "Why I came here, when I did, I was escaping a very one-sided marriage. My ex-husband beat me everyday and I was his slave," his breath hitched, "for all purposes, for 7 years, and these are the last of the bruises."

Carlisle looked at me with sympathy, and he stepped closer to me once again.

"You're a strong woman, Esme, strong, beautiful, and Esme... I just might be falling in love with you."

He captured my lips with his in a reassuring kiss. I pulled away.

"Carlisle, why did you run away that night on the balcony?" I asked.

He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Have you ever done anything...that you've thoroughly regretted later on?"

I could think of one million things, but I simply nodded my head.

He looked down to the floor.

"Things were going very well with my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, and, well, I got her pregnant," I gasped.

"Carlisle! But..." he cut me off.

"I have not finished yet. We were delighted, and planned on getting married, but, she miscarried and the child turned blue. We recieved news that she wouldn't ever bear children again, and she dumped me as soon as we were out of the hospital," he said with a sad look on his face.

My eyes widened.

"Oh, Carlisle, I didn't know. I'm so...Are you okay?" I couldn't handle the thought of him going through so much.

He smiled, with a distant look in his eyes, but he raised his glance to me.

"I would of never met you if that hadn't happened, Esme," he said.

I smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

He looked at me again, with a more serious expression.

"Esme Platt, I love you."

Review please people! I love you, all my faithful readers! See ya soon!


	9. I Love You

_Sparks Fly-Chapter 9_

_Hello again! This is gonna be after the kiss, so enjoy!_

_**Esme's POV**_

_**I was paralyzed.**_

_**Did he just say what I thought he did? "What?"**_

_**"Esme, I love you," he repeated and I slowly took it in. He started to look worried. "Are you okay?"**_

_**I quickly nodded, and he leaned in for a kiss. I firmly pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. He smiled, and pulled me closer to him, careful to not touch my hips.**_

_**I opened my mouth, his following suit, and sucked on his tongue. He tasted like peppermint. Carlisle moved his hands to the back of my thighs, where, thank God, there weren't any bruises, and he slowly lifted me up. I slid my legs around him, locking myself in place.**_

_**I broke away and gasped for air, and he did the same. He smiled at me awkwardly, and I hugged his neck, letting my fingers trace over his back and neck, face and arms.**_

_**I finally caught my breath.**_

_**"I love you, too, Choir Boy," I said with a smirk. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw dropped.**_

_**"Gee, Alice really has outdone herself this time," he said in a hushed tone, reminding me of where we were. He leaned in, but I shook my head.**_

_**"Carlisle, we haven't known each other for even 24 hours and we've already made-out several times. I don't think that we need to christen this church either," I reminded him.**_

_**He was still holding me, so he let me down and I slid off of him with a sigh.**_

_**"Esme, I would love it I you went with me to grab some dinner tonight," he prompted, "so how about it? I know some great restaurants in Port Angeles, or we could order carry out?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrow. I smiled.**_

_**"I would love to, Choir Boy," I giggled. He frowned.**_

_**"I'm going to have to organize a restraining order from Alice. She is influencing you," he mumbled, his voice cracking from laughter.**_

_**"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.**_

_**"Very," he said simply, pulling free of my grip and heading toward the staircase. I held onto his arm in an attempt to pull him back, but he dragged me with him, instead. "Where are you going?" I said, raising my voice, but he turned and sshed me. Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, and into the hallway.**_

_**He turned to me, stopping abruptly.**_

_**"Where would you like to go tonight, baby? It's on me," he smiled.**_

_**I returned it. "I'd like to go somewhere nice, as a welcoming present. Surprise me. I'll be ready at 6," I said, turning away, and walking out the door.**_

_**What'd ya think of sassy Esme? Don't worry, friends are gonna be in the next chapter. I'll get it up as soon as I can! Review, even to say hi!**_


	10. Girl Talk

**Sparks Fly-Chapter 10**

**Hello! This is going to be a quick chapter-Alice prying on Esme's plans! 3 I love you guys and thank you for reading!**

**Hannah Elisabeth Lynn Banana**

Esme's POV

My phone buzzed inside my purse. I quickly dug inside, searching for the bleeping device.

"It's Esme, hello?" I answered quickly.

"Hey, Ez!" Alice's chipper voice flooded my ear.

"Oh, hey, Ali, what's up?" I asked, disappointed that it wasn't a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed man I was talking to.

"Are you doing anything tonight? 'Cause the girls and I are going to the dinner and this new..." I cut her off.

"Actually, I've got plans," I announced.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "With who?"

"Uh," I wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. "With...um, Choir Boy," I mumbled incomprehensibly.

"Who?" she asked. I mumbled it again.

"C'mon, Ez, speak up," she was getting annoyed, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"With...Carlisle Cullen, okay?" I raised my voice.

There was a long silence, and then-"Oh my god, Esme! Really? Where...wait, when...oh, forget it, tell me everything!" she sounded giddy.

I sighed. "He's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Esme, you are amazing! He hasn't gone 5 feet within another woman in years, since Rose! And then you come in, and make him forget his own name!" I blushed, thinking of what happen in the balcony.

"I'm coming over," she hung up before I could respond.

A few minutes later, Alice was knocking on the door. I let her in and she continued our conversation where we left off.

She finally took a breath. "Esme-what did you do to him? He wouldn't have made a move like that on his own-that's for damn sure!" she stopped. Then she gasped. "Esme, you didn't! That's why you didn't leave the balcony today! You were waiting for him to come back!" she gasped again, seeing my red mouth. "You-you kissed him, didn't you?" I was silent. She shrieked. "Esme-what did it feel like? Did you really kiss? Oh my god, can I please tell Renee-she would-" I cut her off again.

"No-Alice! You cannot tell anyone! Please-at least until after tonight," I begged her.

She sighed unhappily. "Fine-but you owe me details about the date-tomorrow, just in case late tonight, you spend doing something else," she left before I could reply.

Carlisle's POV

I strode out to my car, deep in thought.

Had Esme really agreed to go out on a date with me tonight?

I smiled as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Not noticing how fast I was going, I revved the engine again, and immediately heard sirens behind me.

"Shit," I groaned and pulled over off the road. I watched as the chief of police stepped out of the vehicle.

Charlie was another one of Alice's friend's husband's, Renee's, I believe. It was just my luck to get pulled over by him.

He stepped up to my window and knocked on it. I rolled it down.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Cullen, how are you?" he chuckled, holding out his hand for my license.

"Fine, Charlie. How are you doing today?" I politely responded, handing it to him.

He chuckled again, so I took that as a fine.

He gave me my license back, and scribbled on a pad, and ripped it off. He handed it to me, and I glanced down at it: a ticket, oh goody. Wait until Esme hears about this one, I thought to myself.

"Good day, Charlie," I called as he walked away.

"You, too, Carlisle," he shouted back, as I started the engine again, and carefully watching the speed limit the rest of the way home.

**What did ya think? Review pweez!**


	11. Spaghetti Kisses

Sparks Fly-Chapter 11

Another late night addition. Thank you readers-enjoy!

H.E.

Esme's POV

I stepped into my new silver silky dress and matching shoes. It was 5:48 PM. Carlisle should be here any minute.

Twirling gracefully in front of the mirror, I practiced my best smile. But it could never compare to Carlisle's, though; it gave me butterflies even thinking about it.

I pulled on my coat and plopped down in the chair by the door, waiting.

Carlisle's POV

I parked my Volvo on the street of the house. As I climbed out, the wet asphalt squeaked beneath my shoes. I approached the door, and hesitated knocking, but the door swung open before I had the chance to.

"Carlisle," she greeted me with a sweet smile that made my knees buckle.

"Are you ready, babe?" she giggled and I held out my arm. She took it, and I led her to my car, opening the door for her. She climbed in and closed it, and I hurried to the driver's side, starting it.

"I'm taking you to a new restaurant in Port Angeles, uh," I tried to remember the name.

"Bella Italia," Esme chimed in. I looked at her.

"Yeah, Bella Italia. So...how are you?" I asked.

She blushed. "Well, I am extremely excited about our date, how are you?"

I smiled. "$100 short," I said.

She sat up straighter. "What?"

"I got pulled over by Charlie today for speeding. While I was thinking of you."

Esme's POV

I wanted to laugh. Hard.

Carlisle, the Carlisle, had been pulled over for speeding-while thinking of me.

I smiled widely and started to giggle, and Carlisle caught my expression before I could stop myself. He tried to act upset, but failed miserably.

I leaned against his shoulder the rest of the way to the restaurant.

The neon sign of the restaurant lit up the cab of the Volvo. The lot was filled, and you could see the many people inside through the window.

Carlisle pulled into a tight space and quickly getting out and opening my door for me. I smiled and took his arm as he led me into the restaurant.

He approached the stewardess. "Cullen, table for 2," he said plainly, looking at me.

The woman just stared until she snapped to attention and scratched his name off the list. "Yes, sir, right this way." She led us to the back, to a small, secluded booth. I slid into the seat and removed my coat.

Carlisle sat opposite of me, and smiled at me. I caught a sudden wave of nausea and worry, but managing a weak smile back at him.

"Esme...," he prepped, "I hardly know you, besides the facts anyway. I want to know small things-like you favorite flower?"

I thought for a second. "The lily...it holds simple beauty. I have never liked things over the top, just perfect," I finished.

He considered it for a second. "Okay, second question...what's your favorite thing to do; on weekends, free time, excetera?"

"Well, I am an interior designer, so I like to design and redo my own home. I also like to read, and cook. I love to cook," I admitted. I actually was a great cook: desserts were my specialty.

He smiled. "Next..." I cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah, baby. I get to ask you questions also," I smirked at him, and he frowned, but nodded his head.

I thought. "Where and when did you meet your last girlfriend?"

He looked pained, so I backed out. "You don't have to answer," I said quickly.

He shook his head. "A deal's a deal...you know Jasper, Alice's husband (she kept her last name)?" I nodded. "His twin sister, Rosalie, she was my last girlfriend. We met at their wedding, and we dated for 3 years."

I looked at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek with my fingers. "Carlisle," I said.

He looked at me with his crystal blue eyes again, and I smiled, replacing my hand with my lips, and kissing him on the cheek.

As I removed my lips from his cheek, I saw the waiter waiting patiently, and I blushed. I nodded as Carlisle ordered our food, and brushed the young man away from the scene.

I giggled as Carlisle got up from his seat and scooted in beside me. He was so close, his body heat was radiating off of him onto me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he brushed my hair away from my face. He touched his lips to mine before pulling away. I wanted to protest, but I saw our food was here.

We were splitting a spaghetti bowl. I had always found the aspect of the spaghetti-kissing thing a bit disgusting, but now, it seemed utterly romantic.

I slowly wrapped some pasta around my fork, and slid it into my mouth. I hadn't had spaghetti-scratch that-any pasta in years. But that was the past...

Carlisle smiled at me and wiggled his eyebrow. I sighed and giggled, agreeing to his unspoken idea.

I leaned in, and scooped some into my mouth, Carlisle doing the same, and sucking it into my mouth. Closer and closer, until our sauce covered lips met.

At first, it was disgusting. Saucy, pasta-filled lips. But Carlisle made it better. His sweet scent, which smelled like raspberries. His taste. The way he was so enthusiastic within a single kiss. It tinged my insides.

When it was over, there was sauce all over our faces and hands, the table, even on the space in the seat between us. I laughed, and he joined in.

Spaghetti-kissing was fun.

Hi-sorry-I haven't updated in a week! I get next one out sooner hopefully!


	12. Martini Vomit

Sparks Fly-Chapter 12

I am SOOO sorry about the time gap- I am starting a new story so I hope it turns out well. Enjoy!

Carlisle's POV

There was sauce everywhere.

She started giggling and wiping it of her face, and I did the same. The staff was going to love us.

We finished the meal-several more kisses included-and I rose to get pay the bill. As we walked out of the restaurant and climbed back into the Volvo, I asked her what we were going to do next. She thought for a second, then smiled.

"We should go get some drinks. I haven't done that in so long," she explained. I shrugged and quickly reversed the car, doing a U-turn. "Anything for you, baby."

She giggled as we sped off to my favorite bar.

Esme's POV

My eyes lit up as we parked on the street next to the bar. There was many lights, and it was huge.

Carlisle got out and pulled open my door. I giggled and took his hand as he led me into the bright, welcoming bar.

Carlisle's POV

Esme ordered a martini, and I ordered a simple mug of Samuel Adams.

She sipped the edge of the pink concoction, and she immediately smiled at me. I took a swig of my own drink, the liquid sloshing around in my mouth. This was going to be fun.

A few hours and many beers later, I was dragging Esme out of the bar.

"But Ezzy don't wanna go bu-bye! Carls, no!" she slurred, and I smelled the fruity scent of margaritas in her breath.

"Esme, it's time to go. You have had enough to drink for one night," I assured her, but she still struggled.

I picked her up and put her over my shoulder, hurrying to the car and setting her carefully into the seat. She frowned at me, but stayed, thankfully.

As I drove to her house, Esme fell asleep, and I debated staying at her house to make sure she sleeps, or just leaving.

I pulled into the driveway and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her inside the house.

I laid her down on the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes shot open.

"Don't leave, please, Carlisle. Can you stay-" she started puking over the side of the bed.

"Shit," I mumbled, and I held her hair back as she cleared her system.

A minute later, she stopped and fell limp. I caught her and laid her back onto the bed.

As I went in search of something to clean up the mess with, I got a good look of her house. It was a nice place. She really was a great designer.

I found some rags and headed back to the bedroom mess.

I scrubbed, and got most of the vomit out of the carpet. I disposed of the rags, and without thinking, I settled onto the couch, falling in a deep sleep.

Damn alcohol.

Hehe-I just had to do this one! Hope ya liked it, and I will be updating soon!


	13. The Morning After

**Sparks Fly-Chapter 13**

**Hey peeps! K, previous chap-Carlisle falls asleep on Esme's couch! What will happen the next morning? Enjoy!**

Esme's POV

I woke with the worst headache. It felt like it was pulsing.

I slowly scooted off my bed to get a drink of water, noticing the awful taste in my mouth-but I saw the huge orangish stain in the creme-colored carpet. The scene from last rushed into my mind.

Carlisle pulling me into the bar.

Ordering a martini.

Ordering another martini.

Then, it was blank.

I frowned. Where'd Carlisle run off to? Continuing my journey to the kitchen, I pressed my forefingers to my temples and rubbed.

After 3 glasses of water and a good teeth brushing, I ventured out to the front room. I absentmindedly reached for the remote that was sitting on the side table next to the couch and turned on the TV.

It wasn't until I heard snoring that I turned and jumped in surprise.

"Carlisle?" I shook him a little. He snorted, and I bit back a giggle. I shook him again.

"Carlisle, wake up!" I said a little louder. He didn't. I pushed him a little bit, no reaction.

"Get up!" I yelled, but he snoozed on. I pushed him a little more, and he fell off the couch, onto the floor. His eyes shot open.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He opened back up his eyes.

"Oh god, um, it sort of just happened. After you puked, I was just so tired, and..." he rambled on.

"Shut up, Carlisle. I don't mind that you spent the night here. I am actually relieved that you stayed. Thank you for taking care of me last night, it was a lot of fun," I reassured him.

He looked tense, so I moved over next to him and rubbed his shoulders. He moaned and rolled his head back.

"I love you, Carlisle, and I always will," I whispered into his ear. He leaned away, and turned to face me.

"Esme," he slowly moved closer, "You could never be in love with me as much as I am with you. Never. I love you, Esme. Never forget that."

I leaned in, and our lips met. I cherished every moment of this kiss, though the taste of beer lingered on his tongue. He pulled me closer, keeping a hand on the small of my back. I tangled my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss even more.

When I broke the kiss for air, he continued kissing up and down my neck, making me moan as I trailed my fingers along his neck and back.

"Esme," he mumbled against my skin.

"I should get ready-if we're going to go anywhere," I announced, shaking him off.

He looked dazed. "Yeah, I guess so."

He stood, helping me to my feet and pecking me on the lips once more. "I'll go home to get ready, and maybe...I could pick you up later? I could show you around a little-I mean, you just got here, right?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

**What'd ya think? Love you guys and i'll update soon!**


	14. The Knock At The Door

Sparks Fly-Chapter 14

Hey! Some of you asked what Carlisle does- he is going back to school to be a doctor (as you could have guessed). Enjoy this chappy!

Hannah Banana

Carlisle's POV

As I pulled away from her home, I took a deep breath. Her kisses were addictive.

Now, all I had left of them were the red spot surrounding my mouth.

She had agreed to a tour around Forks this afternoon, so I needed to be ready.

When I arrived at home, I showered the remaining smell off and dressed.

I turned on the T.V. and watched the news while I fried some eggs-instant brunch.

Channel 17 was reporting Seattle crimes.

Channel 66 was broadcasting this weeks local events.

As I ran through several other stations, my mind drifted to Esme: her face, her lips, her sweet smile; her piercing green eyes and delicate eyebrows. I loved everything about her: inside and out.

I sighed, and smelt burning eggs. I frantically poured the smoking food onto a plate. Turning off the TV, I ate in silence, my thoughts clouded.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Esme's POV

My phone rang.

I groaned and set down my ice bag. The hangover had been delayed the headache for a few minutes, and now I was paying for it.

I clicked the button and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

Alice's piercing giggle blew my ear drum. I held the phone away and bit my lip. What would I tell her?

"Ez-tell me everything! Now!" she demanded. I sighed.

"He took me to dinner at the new restaurant in Port Angeles..." She cut me off.

"What'd you eat?"

"We shared, uh, spaghetti. And..."

"Romantic," she sang through the connection.

I raised an eyebrow. "And after, we went to this club-I don't remember the name..."

"Oh god-you're a drinker? Hmmm...I never..." I cut her off.

"I'm not. It was a one time deal...and right now, I have a hell of a hangover," I declared, my pulsing headache coming back into consciousness.

"And what'd you do after the bar? Was Carlisle..."

"Hell no, Ali, what I did was puked and passed out. Great night, huh," I commented.

"Tough. Hmmm...where is he now?" she asked after a moment.

I sighed. "Home...he's picking me up later. For some...touring."

She snorted. "Of Forks? That won't take an hour."

I sighed. "Yeah. I gotta go-bye Ali."

After hanging up, I replaced my ice bag and laid back down on my bed. Te unpleasant smell of vomit hung in the air. I hadn't felt such piercing pain in weeks.

I had to puke last night, of all nights, I mentally scolded myself. I hadn't digested alcohol in years, so my stomach didn't react very well.

But Carlisle was so compassionate and caring, the way he helped me last night...I was utterly and undeniably in love with him. I think.


	15. Surprise

Sparks Fly-Chapter 15

I SOOO sorry! School went back in session and high school sucks (muy mal) so there it is in a bombshell. Check out my other stories please-I've updated those more recently! Also, I recently noticed that I said Esme was a teacher in Chapter 4, but she's an interior designer like I said in Chapter 11! Sorry for the misunderstanding!

HanAlice ElisaRose LynnEsme

Carlisle's POV

I opened the door.

And my worst nightmare stormed in.

As the gust of blonde hair flew by me, my mouth dropped open. "Rosalie? Why in the hell are you here?"

She twirled around and suddenly, her arms were around my neck. "I've missed you so much, Carlisle. I am so sorry for what happened with the baby, and..."

"Rosalie," I cut her off, "I have a girlfriend. And without you breaking up with me, I would have never met her."

She gawked. "I know. And for the record, why shouldn't I have dumped you? It was you're fault!" Rosalie continued rambling on.

I felt as if someone had shot me in the chest. I had never meant to hurt her-I would never, ever hurt someone intentionally. I fell back into a chair, feeling very guilty.

She seemed to notice my expression, because she started yelling more directly at me. After a minute, I placed my finger at her lips.

"Just...answer me this one question," I looked at her. She nodded. "What made you decide to come back? After so long."

Rosalie hesitated, and her answer was something that I would never expect.

Esme's POV

I woke up from a disturbing slumber.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and checked the time. It was almost two o'clock.

I shuffled through my closet for something to wear, finally deciding on flare jeans and a white button up top, my hair in a ponytail. I checked myself over in the mirror and applied a thin layer of make-up.

After spritzing on some perfume, I continued out to the kitchen to find a snack. I hadn't eaten since the night before's spaghetti and meatballs.

I finally settled onto the sectional couch with a plate filled with some squirt-able cheese on crackers. My old favorite snack.

Flipping through the channels, I stopped on the food network, where they were holding a cupcake competition. I watched intently, slowly finishing off my crackers, and looked for some ideas for a new self-challenge.

My cell phone started buzzing next to me, and when I picked it up, it showed I had 1 new message.

Hey, Ali gave me yur numbr and i know why u wer so jumpy yesterday. A DATE WITH CULLEN! Girl, u r amazing! TTYL, Ren

God, I'm going to murder Alice. I told her not to tell a soul! I quickly sent a smiley-face back to Renee and started one for Ali:

ALICE BRANDON! :0 u TOLD! Wy would u TELL? WHY?

I sent it and slid my phone shut and slammed it down, frustrated.

The phone immediately bleeped. I picked it up and opened it.

I told what, exactly?

Oh so she wanted to play dumb. I furiously clicked reply.

Oh my god, Alice! CARLISLE!

It beeped again. She may be a blurb, but she was a fast texter.

Ez-I'm SORRY! When we went out Ren wondered where u were and I came up with a excuse, but we went to a bar last night, and SHE saw you before I did. Sorry, but I gotta go. Love Ali.

Grrr! She was going to pay for that! That is, if anyone else does first.

I soooooooo sorry! I've been busy and I had this big essay due and I have a flute piece I need to work on and I got accepted to the math club at school! My life is screwed at the moment, so I'll do the best I can!

Love ya, HanAlice ElisaRose LynnEsme!

PS-Do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars on ABC? If you do, shout out to Aria Montgomery! Ezra is hot, girl!

PPS-Peoples Choice Awards Rocked! Go Eclipse! (and Katy Perry!)


End file.
